


Assignment: 7 Souls Underground

by Tenshi7Nalata



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), War (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi7Nalata/pseuds/Tenshi7Nalata
Summary: Too many timelines to count. Too many times the same bed of flowers. But this time, something new happens.Who are they? And why are they here? Why is this timeline different?Can Frisk finally save everyone?





	1. Prologue: Once Again

A pair of eyes open on a bed of flowers.

_"How many times has it been now, Frisk?"_

No one replies.

_"Fine. Be that way. I'll wait up ahead."_

No footsteps are heard.

After a few moments, a small body shifts and sits up.

Another couple of minutes pass before they sigh, fix their short hair, and stand up.

Patting themselves down, they grab a nearby stick and head down the corridor for what feels like the thousand's time.

Before the doorway stood their long-time companion.

_"Took you long enough."_

They open their mouth to reply but are interrupted by a loud thud coming from the patch of flowers.

Two pairs of eyes turn to the beginning of the corridor and back to each other before both children run to where they began their journey so long ago.

What they find is something they have not seen happen ever before.

A woman with long, brown hair and piercing yellow-green eyes is standing next to the bed of buttercups, brushing off the black suit she is wearing.

She straightens her square-ish glasses and pulls a black binder from somewhere, flipping it open.

"Alright! Time to start this assignment!"

 


	2. Prologue: Assignment START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Switch to hold you over.  
> It's a slow process, but I'm making some progress with the story draft and character background creation I have to do here.  
> I'm also drawing our friend here. May or may not accidentally escalate into a cover page though...  
> We'll see what my work schedule lets me do.  
> See you soon hopefully! 83

Once upon a time, a child went up a mountain and died.

Many years later, another child climbed, fell, and died.

After the third, a legend is born.

Four more children die on that mountain leaving a total of seven souls lost to one Mt. Ebott.

The Retrieval Division of the North American branch has been backlogged for quite a while now, what with the wars and civil unrest in such large countries.

Getting a notice from another division that, yes, those seven kids fall under your jurisdiction (a.k.a. it’s YOUR problem), got me assigned to go scale a magic mountain.

It wasn’t too hard to do, even in the black suit.

Perks of the job.

The soul readings seem to all be coming from INSIDE the mountain, which means I’ll be adding spelunking to my after-assignment report.

One of the bigger caves features quite a large pit that, upon further investigation, is rather deep.

There is a pretty high chance that some of the kids fell and injured themselves here.

I call in a status report to Dispatch before taking a dive.

After landing in a way that would break the ankles and fracture the tibias of a normal person, I find the ground surprisingly soft.

A small but wide patch of buttercups covers the soft cave earth.

There is a distinct rise to the flowers, however.

I stand, brush off my suit, fix my glasses, and open my binder to the first file in need of collecting.

“Alright! Time to start this assignment!”


End file.
